


my muse

by kihyuksrose



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuksrose/pseuds/kihyuksrose
Summary: shin wonho has something different way of making you feel his love by grasping your under his sweet touch——and you will never know the reason why you love it.





	my muse

 

 

 

"I'm leaving for awhile love," you whispered behind your breathing a little bit scared to wake up the person next to you while approaching the black haired guy sleeping peaceful under the thin fabric that only covers his body from anything. You noticed that the covering was slightly pulled away from his body making the black haired guy's toned body to expose a bit so you quickly fixed it for him. Softly, you kissed his temple for a couple of second and a soft moan escape from his lips. You made your pace quicker when the black haired guy moved so that he won't be seeing you leaving the flat but it seems like the fate is not cooperating with your wants. 

 

"Where are you going?" the black haired guy mumbled with his deep morning voice, you didn't reply and instead, you looked away with the fear on him. You are supposedly leaving now but the tight grip of his hands in your tiny wrist makes you half teary for no reason.

 

The black haired guy tighten more the grip in your left, making your wrist to twitch a bit to the pain, "I said, where are you going?" once again, he asked the same question but now with more authority evident on his voice, not even leaving you from his gaze.

 

'Oh no no, you shouldn't screw up answering him this time y/n!' your mind screams in fear and your right arm starts to tremble.

 

You gulped hard the saliva choking your throat in anxious before answering "So I..." you startles stuttering, barely looking at the black haired guy fearing that you cannot go outside of the small room anymore if you tried to glance on him, "I.. actually I'm going at work today... It's already quarter to eight so yeah, I woke up early to cook meal for you and me because we have our morning general assembly. My attendance is a must there."

 

"Oh... okay," he hummed sounding like he wasn't fully convinced of your explanation, "But isn't doubting?"

 

'Doubting what?' one side of your head reacted, "Doubting?" you tried to be sound normal as much as damn possible you could, "Don't you remember? I have Saturday duties as an employee. We have our different schedules and company."

 

"Oh no, don't you remember something as well?" the black haired guy retorted, finally seating behind and his hands not leaving your arms in his strong grip but the thin fabric that you used to cover his body starts to slip away, finally exposing the half of his naked body.

 

"I guess you purposely forgot this thing just to sneak out of this flat quickly without my conscious."

 

Your eyes furrowed while following the trail of his arm up to his face, attempting to read his expression. You can't avoid to take a glimpses to the innocent looking owner of those exposed toned physique – how come that Hoseok manage to be innocent looking with that kind of big body?

 

Suddenly a strong hand grabbed your neck forward making you fall at the top of Wonho.

 

"Don't you remember that before you slip out of this room to go somewhere, you must tell me first beforehand?" the black haired Wonho whispered beneath his hot breathing and deep voice. Quickly, Wonho cupped your cheeks and he faced you on him to level his emotionless gaze.

 

"What—" you didn't make to finish your words and Wonho already closed the gap between the two of you, shock was your impression the moment your realized how fast Wonho to switch your position with him and now you're under him, the brushing sensation of your lips with his makes your knees weak and powerless; it makes your mind spin crazily on how fucking good it feels when he roughly bite your lips, "O-oh shit..." you breathed underneath the kiss and swear, you just felt his forming smirk and made the kiss even deeper; it only makes you forgot the work you're supposedly attending today. Was this your punishment for violating his rules? Oh dear, not yet.

 

Unconsciously your arms snaked around his neck while a hand is travelling through your office attire that seems to be a huge hindrance to Wonho's way in your pants, but he didn't let it make the moment be destroyed.

 

His careless lips diverted into your jaw; your sensitivity just got active the moment he started to suck your skin with a touch of pleasure and lust, leaving dark marks that only Wonho allowed to give you this kind of ownership evidence and an uncontrollable groans and moans escaped from your lips; it only makes you seek for his touch a slight deeper as he continuously play with you when your phone rings with a voicemail from someone, making the two of you stop.

 

_"Y/n, please be reminded that your presence is a must here. It's almost 8 and I can't see your presence! I and the board of directors are already here in assembly hall right now waiting for the signal to start. This is fucking embarrassing._

 

_"Make it faster y/n, you know how freaking low patience I am. You don't want me to fire you. Reply quickly."_ and that was the last voicemail before your phone rings at 8:00.

 

"Oh, what a needy boss, and annoying." Wonho commented and he released a mocking smirk, "I knew it. You would rather be at work than being with me right now because of your boss, am I right?" he added.

 

"Stop thinking such things! He is only my boss!" you defenses yourself by answering him back, "Don't think maliciously and stop concluding things with no evidence!" It makes you uncomfortable knowing your boyfriend thinks that way; Wonho sounds really jealous, with that quick and simple voice mail for you from a guy that he doesn't know somewhat triggers him, "In fact I need to leave now, you heard him right? You have to believe me for once—"

 

"Can't do that."

 

 "Why?"

 

"Because I don't want to." and it was his last words before he started again, and it gets harder and harder to escape.

 

"Wonho stop," you ordered him but it seems like the black haired guy is deaf. Instead of obeying you, Wonho held your both hands very tight above your head pinned and it stings. You flinched, "Wonho free my hands, I still have work to go—"

 

"You are not attending work today."

 

"Are you serious?!" you cussed eyes wide open and annoyed, "Damn it Hoseok your grip hurts now! Let go of my hands!" you're already screaming at him that moment. Trying to put force to escape from his strong grip is useless, especially right now that he's slowly evolving into beast every second, all you wished to do is to escape from him.

 

"You have to free me right now!"

 

"Who are you to order me?"

 

"JUST LET GO OF ME WONHO!" out of lung you yelled at him while fighting his powerful arms, you looked at his face to see any sign of letting go or mercy but none of it showed up. It's getting tough for you to fight him right now, darkness invades and poison his mind once again, like what usually happens when something's wrong for him, or something triggered him to expose his beast.

 

It feels like your senses suddenly went gone for a while the moment a hand just landed in your face forcefully, making your cheeks to to swill and your mouth to utter no words but a pained gasp. You can't move your arms, even your limbs suddenly went numb with that single yet strong shot. The impact is unbelievably painful, and this is just a tease of him and not totally his whole madness.

 

"Listen on me carefully love," Wonho called your attention in sudden sweet and soft manner, "I'm only reminding you that you don't have the rights to complain or oppose me nor to order me anything. The one who holds the trophy shall dominate and never in the game I would be kneeling   in beg, do you understand?" he caressed your swollen cheeks slowly and he played his index finger with your jaw, sending countless chills and shiver in your spine.

 

His sudden switch of personality just left you disbelieved. Wonho slowly releases the grip in your wrist and it leaves a mark of his own hands. He then stand beside the bed when sigh escaped from him, "Be thankful that I managed to keep my sane with me." 

 

"Let me give you a short lesson my love–" he approaches once again towards you, down to your ears and he whispers in most sensitive way: "–obeying ain't hard to do, honestly it's just the simplest way to avoid punishment. Remember when I told you that I love you and I don't want you to get hurt no matter what?" you nodded as he asked you, "Good, because I don't want to hurt you again." the black haired boy added and he leveled his lips into yours few inches away.

 

Eyes closed, Wonho speaks at you with his heart.

 

"Just remember darling: If you don't want this kind of scene to be repeated once again then don't give me a reason to violate you."

 

And with that, Wonho left the room leaving you puzzled.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the typos and grammatical errors :( I'll promise to update this fic sooner as possible!! lovelots!


End file.
